Relaciones China-Unión Soviética
|D= |F= Photo shows Jiang Zemin and Gorbachev at the signing ceremony of the Boundary Agreement of the Eastern Sector between the P.R.C. and the U.S.S.R. in Kremlin. people.com.cn}} Relaciones de China con la Unión Soviética. Historia A fines de 1917, Moscú y Petrogrado fueron tomados por un grupo comunista llamado bolcheviques, en un golpe conocido como la Revolución de Octubre. Esto provocó una guerra civil en Rusia entre el Ejército Rojo bolchevique y las fuerzas blancas anticomunistas. El gobierno de Beiyang de China se puso del lado de los blancos y, junto con la mayoría de las potencias coloniales, envió tropas para luchar contra los rojos. En 1922, los Rojos ganaron la guerra civil y establecieron un nuevo país: la Unión Soviética o la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas (URSS). Desde 1923 en adelante, la URSS brindó ayuda y apoyo al Kuomintang, una facción china opuesta al gobierno de Beiyang. En alianza con el pequeño Partido Comunista de China (PCCh), el Kuomintang tomó el poder en 1928 y los dos países establecieron relaciones diplomáticas. Las relaciones chino-soviéticas seguían siendo díscolas, y pelearon dos guerras en los próximos diez años. Sin embargo, la URSS bajo el mando de Joseph Stalin ayudó al gobierno del Kuomintang de Chiang Kai-shek contra el Japón imperial. Stalin le dijo al líder del PCCh, Mao Zedong, que coopere con el régimen del Kuomintang de China. Mao atacó al Kuomintang de todos modos, pero el PCCh no derrocó al nacionalista de Chiang. En 1949, con el apoyo soviético, el PCCh ganó la Guerra Civil China y estableció la República Popular de China, que hizo una alianza con la URSS. Mao se convirtió en el primer líder de la República Popular China. La tensión ideológica entre los dos países surgió después de la muerte de Stalin en 1953. Nikita Khrushchev denunció los crímenes de Stalin en 1956, y los dos regímenes comenzaron a criticarse mutuamente. En 1961 Mao acusó a la dirección soviética de revisionismo y la alianza terminó. Los dos países compitieron por el control de los estados comunistas extranjeros y los movimientos políticos, y en muchos países había dos partidos comunistas rivales que concentraban sus disparos entre ellos. En 1969 hubo una breve guerra fronteriza entre los dos países. Khrushchev fue reemplazado por Leonid Brezhneven 1964, y durante el gobierno de Brezhnev, la URSS abandonó muchas de las reformas a las que Mao se había opuesto, pero la retórica antisoviética de China se intensificó. Cuando Deng Xiaoping se convirtió en el nuevo líder de China. A partir de entonces, la diferencia filosófica entre los dos países disminuyó un poco, porque el nuevo liderazgo de China abandonó el anti-revisionismo. Las reformas internas de China no pusieron fin de inmediato al conflicto con la URSS. En 1979, China invadió Vietnam, que era un aliado de la URSS. China también envió ayuda a los Mujehadeen antisoviéticos en la guerra de la URSS en Afganistán. En 1982 Brezhnev pronunció un discurso ofreciendo reconciliación con la República Popular China, y Deng acordó restablecer las relaciones diplomáticas. En 1985, cuando Mikhail Gorbachev se convirtió en presidente de la URSS, redujo las guarniciones soviéticas en la frontera sino-soviética y en Mongolia, reanudó el comercio y abandonó el asunto de demarcación de fronteras que había causado la guerra entre las dos naciones dieciséis años antes. En 1989 retiró el apoyo soviético del gobierno comunista de Afganistán. Ver también * Relaciones de China * Relaciones de Unión Soviética Fuentes Categoría:China-Unión Soviética China Unión Soviética